Even the Leaves Fall
by EmeraldSeiji
Summary: Ever wonder why Legolas seems so detached during much of the journey? Here's one possible story. It's really an update!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The idea for this story came to me when I was sitting bored at work just listening to the phones ring as no one picked up. I thought to myself, "What if the reason that Legolas seems so distant in the Fellowship is because he has recently been through a tragedy?" So this is what turned out. Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings, nor do I make any money from the writing of this story.

Even the Leaves Fall

Chapter One

The sun shone brightly down through the green leaved boughs of the Elven kingdom of Eryn Lasgalyn giving the day a happy tone, even though something of great sadness had just been discovered beneath the branches of a noble pine tree. This particular tree had become known as the favorite tree of the creature Gollum to climb when his guards allowed him out of the cavern that was his prison amongst the Elves, as requested by Mithrandir. The discoverers of the creature's guards lying cold in death beneath one of their beloved trees were appalled at the sight of death that had come amongst their people who were unfortunately becoming more used to the horror that is dying.

"Run and alert the King," one of the elves whispered harshly as he knelt down next to one of the rapidly stiffening bodies. He reached out a hand to feel the coolness of the skin of the elf in front of him. "Valar help us," he muttered before commanding in a louder voice, "Check the area for any sign of what occurred here. Both the King and Prince will be even more upset if we are unable to tell them any details of what happened."

The three elves with him fanned out to search the area while he took the time to examine the bodies. He took the time to respectfully lay their bodies and limbs straight from the akimbo position they had gained when they fell in death, after moving them carefully out of the pools of blood that had run from their multiple wounds. He took note of their the multiple arrows and slit throats as he listened carefully to the forest around him so as not to be caught off guard by anything. Quickly, he became aware of the pounding of equine hooves as someone approached at what sounded like a break-neck speed. He rose to his feet and turned to see the Crown Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf, riding towards him bare back on his brown horse, a look of worry upon his fair features.

Legolas slowed the horse's pace as he reached his destination and leaped off before it had come to a complete stop, allowing it to stop a few yards away keeping any evidence of events safe from his spoiling. "What have you discovered, Captain Luinaelin?" the Prince's voice came clear and quiet as all emotion drained from his fair features at the recognition of the body of his son Faelion lying dead on the forest floor.

"My scouts are out searching for clues at the moment," the Captain answered promptly. "From what we know right now, it seems they were attacked at some point during the night and now there is no sign of the creature Gollum. It has the appearance to me of a coordinated attack in order to free him from captivity."

Legolas's eyes grew hard at the speculation as he felt in his heart that the captain's guess was true. "The question now is who aided him and where have they taken him now." He then turned his attention to the ground surrounding the pine tree where his sharp eyes caught sight of faint prints that had been over looked by the scouts that had already scoured the area. He looked up, eyes following the almost non-existent trail, quietly commanding, "Stay here and wait to report to the king, I will follow this trail that leads from the tree, most likely left by Gollum as he fled the scene. I will return with my findings." He then took off at a quick pace into the shadows of Mirkwood.

Captain Luinaelin silently sent a prayer to the Valar for his prince before he turned back to examining the scene. His scouts returned to report that there were signs of at least one party of Orcs passing through the area within the hours of the night. The sound of a second horse's hooves came pounding down the path at a more reasonable pace than that set by Legolas. King Thranduil's figure came into view on his pure white horse, his face worried when he saw the scene, especially at the recognition of the identities of the guards lying fallen on the ground. He pulled to a stop in front of the captain of the guards, and dismounted as the captain and the three scouts bowed to him respectfully.

"What have you found?" he asked, voice steady through the sadness that was apparent in his gray eyes.

"We have found signs of an orc partying the area last night and my guess is that last night when the creature Gollum refused to come down out of the tree, they attacked the guards that we posted at the base of the trunk. We found no signs of the creature's passing, but Prince Legolas seemed to find something. He ran off a few minutes ago, instructing us to wait here to report our findings to you, Highness."

Thranduil seemed to withdraw on himself for a moment before answering, "I see. Thank you, Captain. I am sorry for the loss of your men."

The small group of elves jumped at the sound of a branch breaking behind them, and they turned swiftly, all on guard, only to see the calm figure of Legolas standing behind them. King Thranduil raised an eyebrow in skepticism at his son, knowing that his golden haired only son was capable at moving through the forest in complete silence even when moving at a full out sprint.

"I followed Gollum's trail until it meets up with that of the orc party about a mile from here. At that point the trail is about four hours old. It seems to lead towards Dol Goldur," Legolas shared his findings with the others in a voice devoid of any audible emotion before turning to the Captain. "You may want to sent a group of trackers to follow the trail of the orcs to make sure that it where they were headed." His attention then turned to his father, whom he formally greeted with a bow, placing his hand over his heart in a sign of fealty and respect. "I will fulfill my duty to the crown by carrying this news to Elrond at Rivendell for you my king. When would you like me to leave?"

"We will speak of this on our way back to the palace my son," the king said in a soft voice to his son before turning to the Captain and the three scouts commanding in the same tone and volume of voice, "Please Captain Luinaelin, if you could bring the bodies back with you before sending out trackers to follow the trail of the orcs. I will await your report after their return." He then moved to his horse and mounted, leading his son slowly back down the trail they had so quickly rode down only a little bit earlier.

The two elves were silent for a few moments before Thranduil broke the silence, carefully asking, "Why are you in such a rush to leave us, my child? Surely you do not need to be the one to carry the message of Gollum's escape to Rivendell, and if you do insist on being the messenger, you can at least wait until your son has had a proper funeral."

"It has been my duty for many years to be the diplomat for Eryn Lasgalyn to the other elven kingdoms and it is not a task that I take lightly, Adar," Legolas answered, his musical voice remaining emotionless, "I fear that this attack on our home is just an omen of dark days that are to come for not only our people, but all those in Arda. I believe that the sooner we take news to both Elrond and Mithrandir, the sooner we can prepare for what is to come."

The golden haired king was silent for several moments, thinking over the reasoning of his son, before coming to the same conclusions that were logically presented to him. "You are correct, my son, but I cannot allow you to leave before morning. Also I believe that your wife's opinion should weigh in your decision of leaving. It is not fair of you to leave her alone with her grief."

"I will consult with her when we return to the palace, Adar," the prince returned without sounding as if he doubted that his wife, Inwë, would object to his leaving. "I will prepare to leave at dawn."

A/N: Alright, so how is it? Please let me know what you think of it, any criticism is much appreciated. If you would like me to continue the story, please let me know! Thanks for reading 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own!

Even the Leaves Fall

Chapter 2

Legolas broke company from the king when they entered the palace grounds, swerving away from the path leading to the elaborate caves that made up his father's palace in favor for the less used path leading to the talan that he shared with his wife. He climbed the stairs to reach the comfortable home finding his steps slowing with each passing moment, weariness and sorrow weighing upon his heart. He took a deep breath before entering through the door, calming himself briefly to face his beautiful wife, Inwë, who was waiting for him on the other side.

He walked inside, keeping his footsteps silent as he caught sight of the red-touched brown hair of his wife. He ran his tongue over his suddenly dry lips, stepping carefully until he could gently wrap strong arms about Inwë's slim waist and buried his face into her soft hair that smelled of lavender. She gasped in surprise before melting into his embrace with a hint of bell-like laughter.

After a moment of silence, Inwë felt that something was wrong. It felt as if Legolas was hanging on to her as if he were afraid she was going to leave by stepping through his fingers. She slowly turned herself in his arms until they were facing, and she felt her worry rise as he refused to raise his face away from where he had buried it in the hair on her shoulder. She gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a gesture letting him know that she was not going to leave him, and began stroking his hair of finely spun gold. Her surprise and worry grew when his only response was to remain still under her comforting gestures.

"What's wrong, Love?" she whispered gently into his ear. "What has happened?" When his answer was continued silence, her heart began to fail as she whispered, "Did you find Faelion?" Legolas's answer was to tighten his hold on Inwë, who felt tears well up into her eyes. "Valar, help us," she whispered as Legolas finally raised his face so their eyes could meet.

His green eyes were full of love for his wife and yet an unspeakable sadness. "He was one of Gollum's guards last night," he said, "Orcs attacked during the long watch to free the creature."

Inwë felt tears begin to trail down her cheeks as her knees buckled beneath her. She felt sadness and grief take hold in her heart even as she felt her husband keep her safe in his gentle yet strong arms pulling her close enough that her silvery tears were falling on the soft cloth of his green tunic.

"The new guards came across the bodies this morning and immediately sent for both me and my father. From what we found a party of orcs came on them in the night, most likely with no warning."

She felt her tears increase as she though for her son and his love for life and everything in it. She felt Legolas's arms shift as he picked her up and bore her into the room they had shared for almost two millennia. He lay her gently upon the soft mattress before lying down next to her and entwining their bodies as close as possible before pressing gentle lips to her forehead in comfort. They lay in silence long, just drawing strength from the bond of love that joined them as one before Inwë once more tightened her hold on her husband.

"I suppose Gollum got away with the orcs didn't he?" she whispered, her words almost unheard, even by her husband's sharp elvish ears.

Legolas held his silence for a moment, his green eyes growing hard. "Yes, he did," he whispered before continuing a little louder, "This escape casts a shadow upon my heart. Mithrandir and Estel entrusted Gollum's safekeeping with us and now this attack happens on the eve of the same night a messenger arrives from Imladris with word of Elrond summoning a council." He once more fell silent with his thoughts, eyes remaining frozen for the moment, even while his body remained warm against his wife's.

"You will be leaving in the morning with the messenger then?" Inwë asked softly, trying to catch his eyes in order to bring emotion into them once more.

"I have been my father's diplomat to Imladris for many years. I told him that I would leave at dawn as long as you have no objections."

Inwë pressed a loving kiss on her husband's lips and answered, "I understand that you must fulfill your duty to our people. You can trust me not to leave in your absence as long as you spend the rest of the day with me." She then began to unfasten the clasps of his tunic to pull it open and grace her eyes with the sight of porcelain skin stretched tight over rippling muscles strong with experience. As she began to shower him with loving caresses, Legolas closed his eyes momentarily to calm his emotions before both he and Inwë comforted each other in their sadness as only a bound pair can.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shortly after midday a messenger came to their talan baring tidings from the king. Inwë wrapped her arms around Legolas's waist while he read his father's neat handwriting. "We have been requested to join my lord father in his chambers for our evening meal tonight," he explained after his fair eyes had skimmed the parchment. He then turned in her embrace and caught her eyes, "We should begin to prepare. He will be expecting us before too long." He then caught her hand and led her back into their chambers to make themselves presentable for the king.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dinner was a somber affair with the family's grief a visible force in the air from Thranduil and Inwë while Legolas seemed to have frozen and was just going through the motions of a family meal mechanically. Silence was the rule with only short questions and answers being spoken, mainly by either Thranduil or Inwë. After the food had been cleared away, they parted ways once more with Legolas having been given a message to carry to Elrond when he arrived at Imladris. Father and son then said their farewells as the king would be in council when Legolas left in the morning. Legolas and Inwë then returned to their talan.

After changing into more comfortable night clothing they lay together, once more taking strength from each other. As Legolas began to drift into sleep he felt his wife shift beside him, bringing him once more fully awake as he felt her breath upon his ear. "I don't want you to worry about me while you are gone."

He turned and looked into her sparkling sapphire eyes and was surprised to see a hint of happiness shining behind the sadness. "I always worry for you when I leave you all alone. Especially now, with Faelion's death so recent."

She softly pressed her lips to Legolas's forehead and told him, "You don't have to worry about me fading, I have a reason to stay. I also won't be alone for a part of you will be staying with me." She smiled briefly at the confusion that she saw in her husband's eyes and then whispered, "You had better return to me from your journey. Otherwise you will miss out on experiencing the gift you have given me this day." She watched as his eyes gained a small glint of happiness and the hint of a smile spread across his features.

He pressed his lips lovingly against Inwë's before replying, "I will be sure to return as I cannot allow our child to grow without a father."

They laid in bed resting in their bittersweet emotions that were running through their hearts, eventually passing into the realms of dreams with their only comfort coming from direct contact from each other.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hey all, sorry for the delay, and the shortness, but I got this part done and thought that this would be an acceptable place to make a chapter break. Let me know what you think, any comments would be helpful! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to Anon for reviewing the last chapter! And now back to the story!

Disclaimer: I am a poor college student that owns nothing except for my hat.

Even the Leaves Fall

Chapter Three

Morning dawned bright and cheerily over the leaves of the mighty trees of the former Greenwood the Great. Legolas raised his eyes to greet the sun as it filtered down softly to warm his pale skin. He felt sadness threaten to overtake him for a moment when he realized that he would never again greet the sun with Faelion, but he quickly pushed his emotions aside as they would only cause distraction on his quite probably dangerous journey across the Misty Mountains to Imladris. There would be time to mourn later, after he had completed his duty and returned home to his family. With that he once more buried his sadness and placed a stern lock upon his emotions as he headed to the stables for the final preparations for the journey and then for the journey itself.

He checked his packs one last time before he led his stallion Tuillin out of his stall and outside the stable to meet with the two other seasoned elven warriors that were accompanying him to Imladris. He mounted his stallion as he caught sight of Inwë standing on the hill that led to the stable watching the preparations. He glanced from side-to-side to see that the others were ready to depart. He raised a hand in farewell, which was returned along with a small smile from Inwë, before beginning forward with a nod to his companions.

They rode wordlessly on the almost hidden paths that wound under the heavy, dark shadows under the heavy, dark shadows where the dense branches of the deep forest commonly known to outsiders as Mirkwood blocked out the rays of the sun. They kept a weathered eye out for bands of orcs and spiders as both were common outside the elven settlement. Over the course of a few days the trail remained quiet while the elves conversed little and rested only as often as their mounts needed passing from the forest to the open lands rising to meet the Misty Mountains. Their journey was in fact very quiet until they passed over the Misty Mountains.

On the Western face of the mountains they began to find traces of an orc band roaming the country side. The three elven warriors traveled even more carefully attempting to avoid the orcs as they knew they would not stand against many without aid, but trouble struck out of the surrounding darkness when they were little more than two days travel by horse outside the borders of Imladris. They had just stopped by a small stream to rest and water the horses as well as have a bite to eat when a black fletched arrow flew from across the stream to bury itself in Legolas's left shoulder. His grunt of pain alerted the other two, who immediately pulled out their bows and began to fire at the orcs that were coming into sight across the stream even through the deepening shadows.

Legolas winced inwardly as he pulled one of his long, silver knives out of its sheath. "This is not going to be pleasant," he though to himself as he watched his two companions continued to fire at the oncoming orcs that were falling closer and closer as their sheer numbers overwhelmed the two bowmen. He braced himself for the fight as he brought the knife up in defense.

The orcs smashed upon them quickly forcing Legolas to defend the other two while they drew sward and knife even though he could only wield one of his usual two knives as his left arm no longer functioned normally due to the arrow now sticking out of it. He fought fiercely vanquishing any foes that he came against until the orcs were piling around him in heaps of motionless flesh. Even with the numbers that the three Mirkwood warriors were slaying, the orcs just kept coming out of the darkness in a seemingly endless numbers. The battle drug on monotonous in the swings and slices of blades along with several painful slashes as flesh was cut. After what seemed like hours Legolas felt exhaustion over taking him, but he kept fighting even though his vision was beginning to be rimmed in black while his wounds burned more ferociously than they should. "Their weapons must be poisoned," he thought resignedly as his hope of making it to Imladris alive began to fail.

Just as despair took its first fleeting holds on Legolas's heart, the flow of orcs seemed to slow as figures started being seen through the shadows helping the three to fight against the orcs. Legolas thought that he must be hallucinating from blood loss so he shook his head to clear the black spots that were gaining the majority of his field of vision, but he felt hope flare once more as he recognized the distinctive figures of Ellandan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel among several other warriors dressed in the colors of Imladris. He sighed as he lowered his knife that was now covered in the black blood of the orcs he had slain before he felt his strength drain away and his knees buckle beneath him.

To his surprise, he did not fall to the ground, but was caught by strong arms that cradled him gently on his descent and wiped the blood away from his face as worried eyes took in the blonde's condition. "Legolas," the warm voice of the elf now recognized as Elrohir greeted the downed prince before his fingers began probing the multiple wounds the woodland prince had acquired. His probing of the arrow still stuck in Legolas' shoulder prompted a groan to escape from the rapidly paling lips of the archer and a look of worry to cross the face of the Son of Elrond. "I'm afraid that the head of the arrow is too far in to pull it out, so I'm going to push it through the whole way."

Legolas caught Elrohir's hand and through gritted teeth elaborated on the state of his wounds, "There's more, Elrohir…My wounds…they burn. I think the arrows, and possibly blades were poisoned." He then lay his head back on the earth as the effort to speak had drained his almost non-existent energy and barely caught the other elf's nod of understanding before he began to give into unconsciousness.

The half-elf waved over another of his party to with strain the prince, looking up to see that he had caught the attention of Glorfindel before turning the entirety of his attention to Legolas. With practiced hands he broke off the fletched end of the arrow before manipulating the elf's shoulder along with the arrow into position and pushing the arrow through the muscle avoiding bones, joints, and major arteries. The pain that accompanied this motion brought the blonde once more to consciousness with a pained scream that issued forth from his lips. His eyes remained open as long as it took Elrohir to bind the wound.

Seeing that his friend had once more passed out, Elrohir took control of the situation quickly. He turned to Glorfindel and instructed, "He needs to get to my father for more help than I have the ability to give him. Asfaloth is the fastest horse that we have here and you are the most experienced rider. Please, Take him to Imladris and tell father that I suspect his wounds are poisoned. Hurry."

Glorfindel nodded his noble, gold-crowned head in understanding, picking up the slight figure of the prince in his arms and moving for his horse. "I will ride as if I were the wind," the blonde warrior called back as he mounted gracefully. "I will expect you will follow directly, it will not do for you to be in the same state when you return home, Lord Elrond will have my skin." With that the golden figures rode off in the direction of the Last Homely House leaving the rest of the warriors with the aftermath of the battle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Yeah, I know, this one's shorter, but its out faster and it's a good place to break for the next chapter. Sorry for the distinct lack of Legolas/Inwë in this chapter, but they will be back for the next chapter, I promise. As always please R/R!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: Hey everybody! Spring Break is almost over and so I am back with another installation. I hope that you enjoy!

_Italics indicate what is going on in Legolas's mind. Unless otherwise noted dialogue in these sections are in Sindarin._

"This speech is in Westron (Common)"

*This speech is in Sindarin*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Even the Leaves Fall

Chapter 4

_Legolas found himself wandering the lush green woods surrounding the house of Elrond after having been in a meeting with the Lord Elrond himself for the entirety of the morning fulfilling his new duties as the Diplomat from Eryn Lasgalyn to Imladris. Now he had the chance to wonder the paths winding through the trees, breathing deep the air that was heavy with the scent of growing plants and allowing his mind to relax as his responsibilities had been lifted for the afternoon with the instructions of Elrond to enjoy the valley to his heart's content. At the edge of clearing that featured a sparkling blue pond of fresh water he found an ancient oak tree that begged him to climb it to partake in the comfort of its branches as only an elf raised in the great forests could. With a single graceful leap he pulled himself into the cradling branches of the mighty oak and sat with his back against the gnarled trunk laying his head back even as he was obscured from view of the ground by the emerald green leaves. He sat in the sanctuary provided by the ancient oak letting his mind relax as he listened to the lazy sounds of nature surrounding him._

_He jumped when the stillness was shattered by the bell-like laughter of elven maidens that ran past the base of the tree. He was so surprised that he almost jumped right off his perch, much to the amusement of the oak. With a look of embarrassment to the tree he silently moved forward until he could look through the leaves to see just who it was that had disturbed his quiet. He felt blood rush to his face as he caught sight of three fair elven maids preparing to go for a swim in the clear, cool waters of the pool. Two of the maids had hair the color of ebony framing their pale features and while they were beautiful, it was the third figure's appearance that made the Prince of Eryn Lasgalyn's breath catch in his throat. She had a beauty that knew no peers with hair the color of burnished gold with a multitude of red highlights shining in the rays of the sun while her skin was sun kissed in contrast to her companions' paleness._

_Legolas quickly retreated back into the sheltering branches of the tree with a bright blush taking over his features as he tried to force his mind away from the beautiful maiden and be patient while he waited for the three to finish their swim in the waters so he could leave without the fear of being caught. Unintentionally he overheard their talk, and was surprised to hear that it centered around the feast that was going to take place that evening in his honor. He also felt the blood rise in his cheeks once more as he heard the conversation turn to focus on him._

"_I hope that he is good looking as Fuinalas says he is. Then, even if he doesn't look in my direction, I can enjoy looking at him." The prince of Eryn Lasgalyn swallowed forcefully, worry rising in his heart that tonight would end in the same way as all the feasts his father held, with his embarrassment. _

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_He was seated in the Grand Hall of Imladris surrounded by platters full of finely prepared food and merry elves that were ready to party in his honor. He saw that he was surrounded by many of the advisors that he had met through the course of the morning's meetings from the advisors of the household to the leaders of the guards and he enjoyed the conversation that was held with them. His eyes were then caught by the opening of the door once more to admit the trio of elven maidens that he had seen from the tree earlier in the afternoon and his breath was taken away when he caught sight of the same maiden that had caught his attention earlier. Glorfindel noticed that the new prince had fallen silent and caught sight of just what had stolen the prince's attention. "Ah, I see that a pretty little gem has caught your eye."_

_The blonde jumped slightly at the sound of the Guard Captain's voice and tore his eyes away from the beauty that had come before him to catch the bright blue gaze of the ancient elf. "What makes you think that, Lord Glorfindel?" he asked as his eyes once more caught by the beauty as she walked across the room to take a seat at one of the large tables down the room._

_One of the elder elf's perfectly shaped golden eyebrows arched gently upward, "Why nothing at all, Prince Legolas. Though I may tell you her name if I could convince you to only call me by my name without any titles."_

_Legolas smiled slightly at Glorfindel, "You have me convinced as long as you drop the prince in front of my name."_

_The golden haired warrior's face broke out into a wide, bright smile as he clapped his new young friend on the shoulder. "You, my friend, have yourself a deal. Now which of the three has caught your eye, Legolas."_

"_The tall one of the three, the one with hair the color of burnished gold and eyes the color of the sky on a clear spring day."_

_Glorfindel's smile remained as he nodded and noticed Legolas's eyes gain a dreamy quality. "Her name is Inwë."_

"_Inwë…" the prince breathed as he watched a smile break upon her face as she took her seat at the table._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Inwë…" Glorfindel heard the injured blonde prince whisper as Asfaloth rushed over the path beneath him. He glanced away from the path momentarily, trusting his mount to stay on the well known path, to evaluate how his charge was faring. He was disturbed by the gray tint that now colored the prince's complexion. He moved a hand from the reins momentarily to feel the other's forehead, and he jerked his hand away in surprise at the raging fever that had overtaken the prince's flesh. He hissed at the implications of this find and reached into a saddle bag pulling out his flask of _miruvor_, skillfully forcing a few drops past the parched lips. He found himself looking around at his surroundings finding himself too far to the south and west of Rivendell and he cursed the party of orcs that had forced the three Mirkwood elves so far off the fastest path to their destination. The ancient blonde warrior became even more worried when he realized that he was coming close to the area Estel, also known as Aragorn, was supposed to be leading the Ringbearer and his companions. He sighed as his thoughts turned dark. Doubt flowed through him, with Legolas being as badly injured as he was, a fight with the Nazgul, who were almost certainly following the Ring for Sauron, would not be beneficial to either of them. With this worry flowing through his thoughts, sharp senses sharpened even more as he prepared himself mentally for a fight for his charges life.

Sharp senses picked up sounds of movement off the far side of the path and pulled to a halt. He dismounted quickly, laying Legolas on the soft green grass in the shadows of the trees at the side of the path. *Stay with him Asfaloth.* he commanded before moving silently towards the sounds that he had heard. He went through the thick bushes without even a rustle of the leaves, and was surprised when he caught sight of a familiar figure accompanied by four smaller figures, one of whom was lying prone on the forest floor as if he were injured.

He moved forward to the edge of the radius of the small camp's fire light before he purposefully stepped on a twig to announce his presence. A small smile came to his fair lips as four of the five companions jumped to their feet ready for a fight if need be to defend themselves. *Estel, I commend your alertness. Had I been an enemy, I would have already been able to dispense of all of you.*

Aragorn's face broke into a smile at the sight of his old friend. *Glorfindel, it is a pleasure to see you. We are in need of your help.*

*As I am in need of yours. We shall help each other before we can reach Imladris. What can I do to help with the small hobbit?*

*Frodo has been stabbed by a Morgul blade. I am afraid that it is beginning to overwhelm him and he is beginning to fade more quickly by the day,* the weather worn ranger explained as he brought the golden haired elf lord forward to the side of the injured hobbit.

The elven warrior nodded and moved forward to kneel next to Frodo and leaned forward to examine the wound on the hobbits shoulder, suppressing a shiver at the similarity he felt between this and when he helped to treat Legolas's wounded shoulder. Carefully, he probed the wound with slender, nimble fingers and felt bitter cold bite at the tips. He moved back with a sigh. He glanced around at the other three hobbits and switched into Westron for their benefit, "You are correct, Estel. He has been stabbed by a Morgul blade. I have done all that I can for him, but he needs more help than I can give him. We have to get him to Elrond as quickly as possible." He stood up and switched back into Sindarin to speak with Aragorn once more, *I'm afraid that I already have one injured person with me Estel. In order to get on our way quickest, I'm afraid that I need you to take a look at him. He took a poisoned arrow to the shoulder and I'm afraid that there is nothing I can do for him as I am not a healer. You however are.*

Aragorn turned to Sam and said, "Do you know the athelas plant? It is more commonly known as kingsfoil." He received an answering nod from the hobbit gardener before he continued, "Search the woods near here to see if you can find some, I will need it in a few moments. Thank you, Sam." He then followed Glorfindel to where Asfaloth was standing guard over the Mirkwood prince.

His eyes widened in surprise as he saw his friend lying there on the ground unconscious. "Legolas!" he said in surprise as he rushed over to the fallen elf's side. He felt the fevered forehead and frowned at the heat that was rising off the elven flesh. He then began to unfasten the dark green tunic and the light blue shirt underneath to reveal the bandages lying over the festering wound. He carefully peeled back the formerly white bandages, wincing as he saw the angry red flesh and the still slightly weeping arrow wound. *I need water, Glorfindel. I will also need clean bandages for when I have finished.* He then moved his hands to take the blonde princes head in between them gently, *Legolas, I need you to listen to me. Come back to the light my friend. You need to open your eyes. Inwë will dismember me if you die on me now. Wake up.*

Weary eyes blinked open reluctantly to reveal clouded emerald orbs that slowly took in the elf's surroundings. *Estel?* his normally melodic voice croaked out confusedly, *What are you doing here?*

*Legolas you've been injured by a poisoned arrow. I am going to treat you as well as I can here in the wilderness so that we can get to Rivendell, but I have to warn you that it will hurt.* Legolas had enough sense of mind to nod his understanding before his eyes fluttered closed once more as he drifted into unconsciousness. Aragon then moved quickly. He pulled his hunting knife from his belt and cut into the swollen flesh around the wound. It sprung open almost willingly to ooze a yellowy liquid which Aragorn soaked up with the cleanest portion of the former bandages. He continued to squeeze out the liquid until the swelling was almost non-existent and more blood came out then the yellowy liquid. He then turned to see Glorfindel with both a canteen of water and cuttings of athelas that Sam had found in the area around the camp. Using the water he cleaned the wound before splitting several leaves of the plant, placing them over the wound. He then reached for the fresh bandages, quickly binding the freshly bleeding wound once more before refastening the clothing over the feverish torso. He then stood once more wiping his hands on his pants.

When he turned he saw the Glorfindel had hoisted Frodo onto Asfaloth and had gotten him situated. The other three hobbits were standing ready with their gear on Bill the pony. He looked at the worried features of Glorfindel and told him, *I have drained as much of the poison as I can from the wound, but I am afraid that he is still badly injured. We must get both him and Frodo to Rivendell as quickly as possible or we risk losing them both.*

The ancient blonde seneschal nodded, picked up the unconscious prince gently with his strong arms, and turned to speak to the rest of the group with a small smile touching his lips. "Come. Let our steps be light young hobbits. I will lead you by the swiftest ways to the hospitality of Rivendell, where you will receive warm food, soothing baths, and soft beds." With that, he set a swift pace down the path leading the others with light steps and a quick pace, keeping a sharp eye for not only orcs, but also the Nazgul that were following the hobbits and ranger.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_The Great Hall of Imladris was filled to the brim with jubilant elves while he looked around himself at all the cheery faces, trying to ignore the fact that his eyes were almost constantly attracted by the face of the elven maiden that he now knew was named Inwë. At several points during the feast, her crystal blue flashed in his direction causing a blush to rise in his cheeks at the prospect of having been caught watching her unguardedly. His embarrassment only increased when he would see Glorfindel grinning unabashedly at the pinkness of his cheeks and the direction of his glances. Sometimes he became so distracted by his glances that he earned himself a sharp poke in the arm by the blonde lord to bring his attention back to the conversation surrounding him._

_A few hours later the feast finally drew to a close and as the prince rose from his seat he jumped slightly as his arm was grabbed in the vice like grip of his new found friend Glorfindel. "Come with me, Legolas. Your looks will get you no where in her regard, so I will introduce the two of you. I promise that she will not bite…at least not hard." At the anxious look that appeared on Legolas's face Glorfindel laughed once more and pulled his friend through the crowd._

"_Inwë," he called out in a strong voice. When the head of burnished blonde hair turned to face the ancient lord he smiled, his teeth flashing a blinding white and he pulled Legolas right up beside him. "May I introduce you to Legolas Thranduilion, Crown Prince of Eryn Lasgalen. I am afraid that you caught his attention earlier tonight and he has been distracted since. I could not let him leave the room tonight without meeting your acquaintance."_

_Legolas felt the blood rush up into his cheeks as the sparkling brown eyes turned to his face and a bright smile was directed towards him. He caught one of her delicate hands gently with one of his own and raised it in order to press his lips to the back of her hand in a courtly manner. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Milady," he said politely, hoping fervently that he did not sound to forward, he would hate himself if he offended her on their first true meeting. _

_He felt a small smile spread across his face as she laughed gently at his greeting before her musical voice sounded happily, "The pleasure is all mine, Prince. I hope that you and I have the chance to become your friend during your stay. But I must request that you call me by my name, I require no formalities."_

"_I will call you by your name if you shall call me by mine," Legolas offered, cheeks remaining colored as his mind began to imagine what his name would sound like passing through her perfect lips._

_She smiled more widely and bubbled, "As you wish." She then turned away and began to walk away causing his happiness to ebb away at his perceived rejection and his gaze dropping to the floor to hide his disappointment. "Oh and Legolas," his ears perked back up again and he looked up back at her face which held a playful look. "I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow." She then walked out of the hall._

_Legolas's face split into the widest smile he had ever had on his fair features and he hugged Glorfindel in his excitement. "Thank you, Glorfindel!" he exclaimed before running off to the gardens to exclaim his delight to the stars. He then sat beneath their beauty, too excited about the next day to retreat to his rooms for rest just yet. He wondered the paths for a long while before dropping down to lie upon thick, long grass growing upon a small hill and whispered, "Inwë…" to the stars before drifting into elven dreams that featured her fair figure walking along his reverie's paths._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it, and feel free to ask any questions or make any comments, just push the little button and leave me a review. They help motivate me to write more quickly too ;)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter!! I meant to get this out a few days ago, but unfortunately studying for a midterm got in the way of my efforts. Enjoy!

_Memories and Dreams in Legolas's mind_

*speech in Sindarin*

"speech in Westron"

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I promise.

Even the Leaves Fall

Chapter 5

_The setting sun sent a red light filtering through the leaves of the trees that surrounded the picturesque garden of Imladris as Legolas wandered solitary on the paths through the garden, trying to relieve the boredom that he felt after a week's worth of rest. Finally giving up he sat down on a marble bench under a spreading beech with a loud sigh. "I wish that Elrond would finish the missive that he wants me to take to father. I can only spar the same elves so many times before even I get tired of it," he thought to himself, growing gloomy. His thoughts continued along this vein as he sank deep into a haze comparable to that of the elven reverie, but without the rest of dreams, so that he lost track of the time as the light faded letting the stars come out in all their glory. _

_He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear undisguised footsteps rushing down the pebbled path. Elrohir came across the Woodland prince sitting on a bench as still as the stone on which he was sitting and not reacting to his presence. He approached the bench with his face somber greeting, "Legolas." When this elicited no response from his blonde friend he moved closer, waving a hand before the green eyes and saying more loudly, "Legolas!"_

_The blonde jumped, startled by the intrusion and his eyes flew to Elrohir's face. "Elrohir," he breathed gently, trying to hide his surprise, "What can I do to help you tonight?"_

_Elrohir chuckled slightly and lightly elbowed his friend in the ribs. "Glorfindel has sent word of a large orc party just north of the Imladris boarders. Father has given Elladan and I permission to go with a group of choice warriors to go aid."_

"_And you're telling me so that I don't wonder where the two of you are for the next few days," Legolas said, sarcasm shading his tone and the fake lightness fleeing, "Thank you for being so considerate…" He then moved to leave the garden to seek solitude elsewhere, but was surprised to have his arm caught by the dark haired elf._

"_You misunderstand me Legolas. I am not telling you just to tell you, but to say that you are one of the warriors that Elladan and I have chosen to accompany us. You cannot think that we have not noticed your growing more and more restless as you wait for father's reply to your father and couldn't stand to leave a warrior such as you out of the fun of raiding an orc party."_

_Legolas's face broke into a smile and he grasped Elrohir's wrist in a warrior's embrace. "It will be an honor to fight alongside both you and your brother once again."_

_Elrohir pulled the blonde archer into a brotherly embrace before releasing him once more, saying, "We leave two hours before dawn, be ready." He then turned and walked out of sight along the garden path._

_The Prince no longer felt the boredom that had plagued him earlier as he climbed a tree to enter his room through the balcony. Quickly he gathered the items he would need for the short patrol into his pack before checking over the condition of his knives, bow, and arrows before making himself comfortable on the bed, drifting off to sleep, walking the paths of his elven dreams._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The path for the walkers was wrought with hardship as Glorfindel pushed all of his companions to their very limits. The golden haired warrior carried the injured elven prince as he walked alongside Asfaloth, making sure that Frodo stayed strong in the saddle, and quietly talking to both Frodo and Legolas encouragingly even though the blonde prince had not regained consciousness since Aragorn had treated him. His worry grew as time went on due to the fact that Frodo began to talk less and less while the elven prince's skin turned an ashen shade and cold sweat broke out on his forehead while his temperature soared.

He finally called a halt for a few hours of rest and immediately called Aragorn over to him. *Estel, I am worried* he said switching easily into Sindarin in order to not have the hobbits understand his concerns. *He is not waking up and it has been almost a full day. His temperature continues to rise and I fear for him.*

Aragorn took the golden prince into his arms and gently lowered himself onto the ground. *Bring me fresh water and some of the athelas that we have left over. I will treat both him and Frodo while we are at rest.*

Glorfindel nodded as he watched his young friend diligently go to work at checking the wounds on both his injured friends, he smiled softly before shaking his head at the wearied look on Aragorn's determined features. He then quickly grabbed the supplies that had been requested by his friend, while calculating the remaining distance between their progress and the aid of Elrond in Rivendell. It would take them at least another full day if not more as all their strength waned with every passing mile. He sighed as her returned to Aragorn's side, before his worry grew at the sight of Aragorn's grim features. *What has happened Estel?*

*With each passing moment, Frodo becomes closer and closer to passing into the Shadow Realm due to him being stabbed with a Morgul Blade by one of the Nazgúl.* He then gestured at Legolas's shoulder that he had unwrapped to check on the arrow wound, and Glorfindel winced when he saw that it had grown red and inflamed, the edges had turned black as the wound had stayed raw and was oozing a yellowish liquid. *Legolas's wound has become infected while he is still being affected by the poison. We need to get him to Elrond and the healers at Rivendell and hope that they have a way to help him through this. I can only do so much, and athelas's healing properties can only go so far.* He then took the athelas and water from Glorfindel's hands and moved to where he had lay both Frodo and Legolas on the ground. He quickly and efficiently recleaned both the wounds and bandaged them before laying down near them and drifted into a resting doze.

Glorfindel sat silently and watched over his six friends' rest, paying close attention to the surrounding woods in order to detect any disturbances. Two hours into their rest he was preparing to wake the others when he jumped at the sound of tossing and turning followed by mumbled whispers. He approached the unconscious elf who now seemed to be the prisoner of a nightmare. He knelt down and put a hand on the drenched brow only to feel that the prince's temperature had raised even further. To his complete surprise Legolas's emerald eyes flew open at the contact. *It's alright, Prince Legolas.* he said soothingly, *We have traveled closer to Rivendell in order to get you further healing. All will be well.*

*Evil approaches,* the injured blonde archer gasped out as he tightly gripped Glorfindel's forearm with his uninjured arm. *Evil is coming.* His eyes then rolled to the back of his head as he passed into unconsciousness once more.

Glorfindel took the work of a few moments to make sure that the new struggles of the injured prince had not loosened his bandages before turning to Aragorn to wake him by placing a gentle hand on the Ranger's shoulder. He calmed the jumpy man by beginning to speak. *Good morning, Estel. I am sorry for the short rest, but we need to reach Rivendell as quickly as possible. Could you help me wake the small ones?* Aragorn rose to his feet, nodding his answer to the request as Glorfindel moved to Asfaloth. Out of his saddle bag he grabbed his small flask of miruvor that he carried with him in his travels before returning nearer to the two injured party members.

First he carefully lifted the prince's head and managed to make Legolas swallow a mouthful of the energy giving liquid. He then moved on to Frodo who he woke carefully. When the small hobbit's blood shot blue eyes opened slowly, Glorfindel smiled kindly saying, "Good morning, young one. It is time for us to be moving once more. I have some miruvor if you would like a small mouthful, it will help to maintain your energy until we can get you to Rivendell." He saw the hobbit nod briefly and handed him the flask, before he received it back and helped Frodo into the saddle once more.

When he had completed this task he turned to see Aragorn had roused the other three hobbits who were packing up their bed rolls. He went over to them and passed around the flask of miruvor between them all cautioning them to take only a little as the one flask was all the more he had. He then spoke, "I am sorry to push you so hard, but is necessary that we reach Rivendell quickly. I promise that once we have reached the House of Elrond there will warm baths, piles of food, and soft beds where you can rest until your weariness is lifted. For now, trust your strength and we must press on until we reach our destination." He inwardly winced at the signs of not only their apparent weariness, but his own weighing deeply inside himself hidden as he had not truly rested his fill since he had left Rivendell and had since ridden many long miles, worried about not only the poisoned prince of the woodland realm but also the current ring bearer, told of an imminent Nazgúl attack, and found that not only was the prince poisoned but the wound had become festered, all on top of having been part of a battle. Aragorn must have seen the weariness that he had been trying to hide and moved to pick up Legolas in response. He raised a single eyebrow inquisitively.

*Please, allow me to carry my friend, Glorfindel. You are the best equipped to face those who are following us and can fight better with both your hands free. We both know that I do not have the power to face them for one and also am in no condition to protect the ring bearer.*

Reluctantly Glorfindel nodded before turning back to face the rest of the group. "We need to move. Those who are following are drawing nearer as we speak. The quicker we move the quicker you will have rest." With that the group began to move down the road at a quick pace once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_They rode with the dawn towards the northern reaches of Imladris's boarders, growing more careful as they reached the area that the orcs were reported to have been sighted. With a small amount of searching they were able to find Glorfindel and the six guards that he had taken with him. After a brief greeting, Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas moved to a post where they could see the orc encampment, and in hushed tones they made a plan of attack for their forces against the still larger numbers of the orcs._

_With only a few moments taken to give their warriors orders, the bloody battle began in the light of the risen sun._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: There you have it, Chapter 5. I apologize for any mistakes that may have been made towards the end, but let me know if you find any and I will make changes. Besides that let me know what you think, I love hearing what you think! Thanks to all my reviewers! :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Italics_: Legolas's memory

*text* Sindarin

"text" Westron

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Even the Leaves Fall

Chapter 6

_The battle between the elven warriors and the orcs was furious and bloody with the elves lashing out far harsher punishment to the dark creatures than they were receiving. The evil that was threatening their boarders was quickly being cut down by the shining steel weapons of the elves while putting up the best fight it could against their valor. In the midst of the fighting, Legolas paused to brush his forearm across his neck as he felt a prick that felt almost like a bug had bit him. He pushed the thought from his mind as he continued to cut down his enemies with his twin long knives, and lost himself once more to the twirling, clashing tide of the battle._

_In a very short amount of time in comparison to many battles, this was only a short skirmish, only enough time to wind the least experienced warriors before they cut down the last of the orcs. Immediately the warriors turned from fighting to taking care of their wounded and burning the corpses of the orcs. Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel turned their attention to bandaging and treating the wounded making sure to carefully check for signs of poison, while Legolas spearheaded the effort to burn the corpses. The clean up actually stretched far longer than the actual fighting, tiring the elves yet further. _

_As they piled the last corpse onto the flames, Legolas realized he was becoming dizzy and did not understand why. He continued through the momentary spinning of his surroundings, and with only a slight stagger, made his way over to Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir. "They are all part of the embers. Now we have only to return to Imladris. How are the wounded?"_

"_There are only minor cuts and stabs," Elladan said thankfully._

"_Aye, and luckily no sign of poison amongst any of them," Elrohir added after his brother._

_Legolas nodded, immediately regretting the motion as his head spun once again. Glorfindel caught sight of the sudden loss of color in the prince's face, and put a hand on the younger elf's shoulder to steady him. "Are you alright, Legolas?" he asked softly, concern clear on his noble features. "Have you been wounded and are just not telling us?"_

"_I bear no wound to my knowledge," Legolas said quietly in answer to the questions, becoming aware of the scrutiny of the twins at Glorfindel's concern. A sense of vertigo hit him once more and the only thing that saved him from hitting the ground were Elrohir's quick reflexes. The blonde prince recovered from the bout and stood on his own once more, pulling away from the steadying arms. "I don't know what is going on."_

_Elladan's quick gray eyes caught a slight glint on the blood stained sleeve of the prince's leather armor. Nimble fingers picked it up carefully, and revealed a wicked looking dart with its tip broken off. He held it carefully, showing it briefly to Glorfindel before he said, "Come, we must make haste to Imladris, I am afraid that you have been poisoned by this dart in the midst of the battle." He raised his eyes to look directly into Glorfindel's bright blue orbs and said, "Elrohir and I will go ahead with Legolas, if you want to follow behind with everyone else." He paused only long enough to see the blonde nod in agreement before he helped Elrohir usher the blonde prince over to their horses._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aragorn looked down at the blonde in his arms as the prince began to tremble weakly still caught in his fevered dream. He then looked up and saw Glorfindel looking seriously at the forest just off the Road. *What do you see, Glorfindel?*

*They are coming, and are getting closer.* the golden elf lord answered seriously. *It is lucky that we are approaching Imladris. If they get to close, Asfaloth will be able to carry Frodo out of danger.* His eyes dropped down to the ranger's burden as a pained groan passed the graying lips of the elven prince. *How is he doing?*

*He has stopped struggling in my grip, but I think that it is only because his strength is waning as his fever continues burning his flesh.* Aragorn paused for a moment as Legolas's voice came through once more only it came out in indistinguishable mumbles.

The hobbits looked at each other worriedly at the grim looks of the elf and ranger, and felt their spirits plummet even further than they had ever thought possible. Pippin plucked up his courage and tugged on the ranger's sleeve to get his attention. When he turned in surprise to look at the young hobbit he asked quietly, "Strider, I'm sorry to bother you, but are we almost there? We are growing more worried not only for Frodo, but this elf as well."

Glorfindel smiled kindly at the small inquisitive hobbit before answering his question, "We are getting much closer to our destination master hobbit. We will reach the outer boarder patrols in a few hours time if we continue at this pace. Then you will be welcomed with a hot meal, warm baths, and large soft beds, all things that I imagine you are missing. Also you friend will be treated for his injury by Elrond himself, and there will be no more reason to worry."

Pippin nodded his thanks as they continued to walk at a steady pace towards their destination.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Glorfindel felt his hopes rising as they approached the boarder of Rivendell without a sighting of any of the Nazgul. He felt the corners of his lips begin to tug upwards into a shadow of a relieved smile when a pained cry filled with terror escaped the prince's lips and he felt the temperature of the air around him drop as a sense of dread came over him. Behind him he could pick out the pounding of horse hooves along the trail, the Nazgul were coming and quickly, he had to protect his charges. He placed a hand on Frodo's knee and said in a soft yet commanding tone, "You need to get out of here, Frodo. Give Asfaloth his head, he knows where you are going and will not let you fall."

Summoning his energy, Frodo shook his head, "I will not run to safety only to leave my friends behind in danger."

A grim smile passed over Glorfindel's fair features and his blue eyes glinted as hard and cold as the steel of his sword, yet he spoke to Frodo in a gentle yet commanding tone of a captain giving orders to reluctant soldiers, "Yet it is you they seek, Frodo. If you are to leave us, I doubt very much that they will continue to follow us. I need you to allow Asfaloth to get you out of here safely." At the sight of reluctance still clear on Frodo's pained features, the legendary elf turned to his loyal steed as he heard the hoof beats come close enough he was sure that should he turn he would see the black steeds. He instructed, "_Noro lim, Asfaloth. Noro lim._" (A/N: I know that this isn't as marked above, but I love this line.) At the command of his beloved master the white steed took off like an arrow from a bow towards Rivendell, ignoring the attempts of the Halfling to reign him in.

Glorfindel rushed the others off the road just in time to see the Nazgul rush past. He enlisted the help of the others to light a fire in their own defense, and breathed a sigh of release as he heard his horse's lighter gait splash through the waters of the Bruinen, knowing that Frodo had safely past into the protection of the Hidden Vale along with being across moving water from the Nazgul who hated such barriers. He grabbed a flaming brand and quickly and quietly ran to the shore of the river in time to see the waters flood at the command of Elrond, and laughed in relief as he saw the enemy swept down the stream.

"Glorfindel!" he heard Estel yell to get his attention and he turned in response. His previously raised spirits lowered once more as he saw that Legolas's complexion had become similar to a bleached sheet, and his breathing was becoming labored. He then turned back to the river for a moment only to see that on the other bank Frodo had collapsed. He ran a hand worriedly through his hair as Estel and the hobbits came behind him.

"We must hurry before we lose them both. Hopefully the patrols will be along shortly to aid us." With that he took Legolas from Estel's arms whispering, *You take the hobbit. It will be quicker this way* He then led the way across the river, and while the man bent over to pick up his fallen comrade turned to the trees surrounding them, *Please, friends, could you send word ahead that we will be in desperate need of the healing chambers for treating both poison and morgul blade.* He heard their whispered reply as he briskly led the others towards the fabled Last Homely House.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: There you have it! Sorry its shorter than I wanted it to be and later, but having to be present for a gaming convention as well as beginning a difficult class will do that to the updates. Let me know if you find any mistakes in anything, I make no promise of good grammar as I am now taking Latin where word order doesn't matter, but let me know and I will fix it. Next chapter: Rivendell, healing, and other surprises! Review please, they motivate me and make me ridiculously happy!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am so dreadfully sorry about completely messing this chapter up the first time through, but now I have fixed it, and hopefully it is better now. Please enjoy.

"text" –westron

*text*--Sindarin

*_text_*--mental speech

Even the Leaves Fall

Chapter 7

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Darkness. All consuming, chilling darkness was all that he saw and all that he felt besides a pain so intense that it felt as if everything that made him up was being stripped away, leaving only the pain. He was lost in this loneliness, unable to move, unable to call for help, and only feeling the invading darkness and cold. _

About one hundred meters into the forests located between Rivendell and the Bruinen the slowly moving rescue group was met by one of the boarder patrols. Glorfindel's eyes lit with hope when he saw that the patrol was led by his second in command, Laicëpilin, who just happened to be one of the strongest runners among the guards. *Lord Glorfindel,* he greeted in his smooth baritone voice, *What has happened? The trees are in an uproar and Lord Elrond sent us as soon as Bruinen's water began to rise.*

"There is no time, Captain," Aragorn broke in, interrupting Glorfindel's response. "We must get both Frodo and Legolas to the Healing Halls at once."

Laicëpilin gave a short nod in return, and waved one of his runners forward to take Frodo out of the human's arms. He then moved forward and gently took the injured woodland prince from his commander's arms, surprised at his state. As his companion began to run, his hand came into contact with a bare patch of skin *Ai! He is so cold.*

*Take him with all speed. I fear that he is in grave danger even with the aid of Lord Elrond. We will follow as quickly as we can.* He then watched with relief as two of his responsibilities were taken with all haste towards aid.

_He lay suspended in the darkness for what seemed like hours stretching without end. At some point he noticed that the temperature swung violently from numbingly cold to an intense burning heat leaving him wishing for the chill to return to relieve him from the torture. Any strength that he may have had left in his body was quickly drained away, and he soon despaired of ever returning to any life that he may have had outside of this nightmare he was living._

_As his hope sank into nothingness a cool, feather-light touch ghosted across his feverish forehead. It was a familiar sensation and brought to the fore of his mind memories of sparkling blue eyes and laughter that sounded like tinkling bells. "I-Inwë," the whispered name slipped past his lips along with a pained moan._

Laicëpilin burst through the doors to the Halls of Healing with barely a pause to open the doors. He gently lay the prince down on one of the beds as two healers came over to tend to his wounds. He then returned to his post, worry filling his mind, but comforted with the knowledge that he would be alerted should the prince's condition change.

The healers quickly peeled back the stained and torn tunic that adorned the prince's torso and winced at the sight of the blood soaked bandage covering his wound. One then rushed to prepare both a poultice to apply to the infected area and an anti-toxin to battle the poison while the other cleaned the wound with clear water and athelas. After his wounds had been bandaged once more, they slowly forced him to ingest the anti-toxin by pouring small amounts into his mouth and stroking their lithe fingers down his neck to either side of his throat. When their work was finished, they stood back in order to observe his condition, their expressions only changing from calm to worried when his features turned to a grimace and a cold sweat broke out on his forehead. One swept out of the room while the other soaked strips of linen in the water that they had used to steep the athelas to place on his now fevered forehead.

She stepped back as the door opened only a few moments later to reveal Lord Elrond dressed in rich plum colored robes and appearing pale from the healing he had been performing on the young Halfling. He rushed over to the golden prince's bedside and immediately ran cool hands over the feverish flesh of his charge. At the master healer's touch, Legolas stirred for the first time since he had entered the boarders of the Last Homely House. A pained moan passed his lips along with a whispered, "I-Inwë…"

A small smile crossed Elrond's lips at the sound of the prince's wife before he placed his fingertips on Legolas's forehead and closed his eyes. He reached down inside of himself to find his healing powers before stretching his awareness toward his patient's mind. *Hear my voice, Legolas Greenleaf, come back to the light,* he intoned, both mentally and aloud to provide a focus for himself, before trying to find Legolas's consciousness. He found what he was looking for buried deep within the prince's mind and tried once more. *Hear my voice, Legolas, come back to the light.*

*_Inwë…I'm so sorry…I've tried…_*

Elrond felt a great sadness sweep through him at the sound of Legolas's voice filled with a soul wrenching grief, where there was generally only joy and a love of living could be heard. *_I am sure that Inwë will forgive you, as soon as she sees you Legolas. But until she comes, I need you to fight the darkness._* He found the prince's consciousness sitting in the darkness, folded as small as he could make himself with his arms wrapped around his knees and his face buried in them. *_Listen, Legolas. You have been poisoned by an orc arrow, and I am doing everything I can to help you, but there is only so much that I am able to do. You need to fight this. I can help you but I need your help, your strength_.* Elrond felt his heart drop as Legolas lifted his head to reveal tears running down his cheeks. Elrond reached out his hand and spoke once more, *_Legolas, whatever is wrong, I can help you through this, and I have already sent a message to your wife and your father. Fight the darkness. I know you can. The first step is to reach out and take my hand._*

Elrond felt hope rise in his chest as the tears running down the prince's cheeks slowed for a moment as his grip on his knees loosened. *_It hurts Elrond_,* he said, mental voice choked, burying his head in his knees once more. He tentatively reached a shaking hand towards where he knew the healer's presence was, his voice sounding once more, *_Help the hurt go away_.* He then gripped onto Elrond's hand as if he was afraid that the healer was going to slip away if he let his grip slip for even a fraction of a moment.

With the acceptance of his hand Elrond mentally held on to Legolas's consciousness and withdrew, pulling the ailing prince back into awareness. He blinked his eyes as the room came back into focus, and he swayed as the exertion of the past couple hours caught up with him. He sank onto the bedside just as his patient's pain dulled green eyes blinked open. He grabbed one of the damp cloths and wiped the sweat off of Legolas's now drenched brow.

*E-Elrond…* a choked whisper managed to pass through the parched lips.

*Legolas it is good to see you awake,* he said gently, reaching for a mug of water that had been left on the bedside table by one of the other healers. *Here, drink some of this, I am sure that you are thirsty.*

Legolas sipped at the water Elrond offered him before he relaxed back into the pillows once more, drained of energy. His eyes drifted towards closed once more but before he dropped off into a healing sleep he breathed, *I'm sorry.*

Elrond smoothed the silky, rumpled blonde hair and comfortingly intoned, *It will all be alright, Legolas. I promised to help you and I will. You rest for now, regain your strength, and we will talk about this sadness that you have walled up inside of you.* He then rose carefully to his feet and walked out the door, only to run into both his twin sons.

Elladan and Elrohir were both covered with grime from the long miles that they had traveled to return to Rivendell from the battleground where they found Legolas. Their expressions mirrored each other when they saw the state of Elrond after the two major healings that he had performed that afternoon.

*Father!* Elladan exclaimed, rushing to Elrond's side to support him as he staggered. *Are you alright?*

*I am fine, Elladan.* Elrond answered his son as he accepted the arm around his torso and leaned onto his son's strong shoulder. *It has been a draining afternoon. All I require is a night's rest and I shall be completely recovered.*

*Glorfindel made it here with Legolas then?* Elrohir asked impatiently, worry for his friend shining through the concern for his father. *How is he doing?*

*I have done all that I can for him, and now it is up to him and his strength.* Elrond's reply came back softly. *I will tend to him once again after I have rested.*

The twins gave each other a knowing look and after a short nod from Elladan, Elrohir said, *I will stay here and look over Legolas. 'Dan will make sure that you make it to your chambers without any troubles. No worries need trouble your sleep tonight.* He then moved away from the door to allow his brother and father to pass and then entered the room and sunk into the chair at Legolas's bedside. He whispered to the prince as he took up his vigil *Legolas, if you succumb to this poison Inwë will kill me.*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Legolas opened his eyes to see bright sunlight streaming though a large window and slowly gazed around the room, not quite remembering how he had come to be indoors. His confusion only grew when he saw the beauty he had been introduced to during the feast as Inwë, dozing in the chair by his bedside. He wracked his mind for a reason for this, and remembered the battle with the orcs along with the discovery that he had been poisoned. Apparently someone must have helped him back to Rivendell. "Father is going to kill me when he finds out what happened," he thought to himself as he moved to sit up. As he began to lift his torso from its relaxed position, he was hit with a wave of pain feeling as if he had tortured his muscles and a groan snuck past his lips as his muscles cramped. _

"_I see that you are awake now, Prince Legolas," Inwë said softly from the bedside and Legolas slowly turned his head to see that her gorgeous blue eyes were aware once more and sparkling with what appeared to be relief. "How are you feeling?"_

"_I have felt worse," he said after a bit of thought, his voice quiet and scratchy with disuse._

_Inwë softly laughed her bell-like laugh at his show of bravado. "That is good to hear, Prince, as you have been resting in a healing sleep for almost three days straight. I was almost ready to go retrieve Lord Elrond to check on you again so that we could be sure you were going to awaken at all," she said quietly, handing Legolas a mug of clear water as he gingerly raised himself into a seated position._

_He slipped slowly at the cool liquid, allowing it to soothe his throat before smiling slightly at the elf maiden. "I am sorry that I have worried you, my lady. I shall strive to not do so again in the future."_

_She smiled in return and placed a cool hand over one of his, "I thank you for this, but what did I tell you about calling me my lady?"_

"_I will address you by your name if you will remember what I told you about calling me Prince."_

_Their laughter filled the room as the door opened to reveal Elrond approaching, carrying a tray of food. A slight smile passed over the usual somber face of the Elven lord. "Good morning, Prince Legolas. I see that you are now well enough to not only sit upright but to regain your sense of humor."_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elrohir sat staring at the motionless, pale face of the Elven prince lying in front of him. He had drifted off for a few hours as the moon and stars appeared in the sky. He carefully monitored his friend's condition when he was awake. Worry grew in him as the hours stretched and the injured blonde still did not change position. As the sun began to peek over the horizon the door behind Elrohir creaked open causing him to jump in surprise. He turned to see the travel worn face of his foster brother, Estel, also known as Aragorn, son of Arathorn.

"How is he faring?" Aragorn asked quietly so as not to disturb his sleeping friend.

Unfortunately, even his carefulness resulted in Legolas stirring in his sleep and slowly his eyes came back into focus as he awoke. He closed his emerald eyes slowly before reopening them. "E-Estel? Elrohir?" he asked quietly. "Have I made it to Imladris?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hey all! Thanks for all the comments, I'll try to work on the mistakes that everyone has pointed out, but right now I have a very limited amount of Internet connection. This also means that my updates will take a little bit longer than before, but I promise to do my best. Let me know if you liked or disliked this chapter/whole story, I like to find out what everyone thought, and constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Even the Leaves Fall

Chapter 8

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aragorn moved quickly to sit on Legolas' bedside, being careful to keep his movements as quiet as possible as one of the side effects of orc poison is a splitting headache, even for the elves. With gentle hands he felt the friend's forehead, feeling the still raging fever inside the elf's body. *Indeed you are in Imladris, my friend,* he answered, barely above a whisper, knowing that the prince would hear him. *How are you feeling?*

*As if I were in the middle of a múmakil stampede,* he answered, voice barely reaching above a whisper. His eyes then caught sight of Elrohir still covered as he was by not only the grime that he had picked up from the miles that he had traversed at top speed, but also by the gore that accompanied the battle with the orcs they had both been participants in. *E-Elrohir!* he quietly exclaimed, voice weakly cracking in the middle of his out burst. *Why are you still covered with not only mud from the road but signs of battle?*

Elrohir smirked at the fact that his friend's first question was not whether or not he was injured or how he had come to be in Imladris, but having to do with his appearance. *Why, yes, Legolas, I am uninjured and have sat at your bedside the entirety of this last evening after riding without rest for two days after fighting a battle with orcs,* he answered sarcastically, hoping to raise some form of good natured response from the injured prince as he was used to this form of interaction through their years of their friendship.

Whatever the son of Elrond was expecting in return, he was disappointed when all that greeted his statement was silence. He was concerned when he saw that the prince's green eyes had wondered to stare at the graceful arch of the ceiling. He was concerned when he saw the telltale signs of high fever flushing his pale cheeks and glittering in his eyes. He reached one gentle hand to feel the pale forehead, wincing at the raging heat that he felt rising from his friend. Remaining calm he addressed his foster brother, *Estel, please go find ada. Tell him that Legolas has awoken.* He rose along with the ranger and walked him to the door, whispering in his ear right before he left, "Make sure to tell him that Legolas has the highest fever I have ever felt and is not acting entirely like himself." With a nod, Estel walked out the door, hurrying down the hall towards Elrond's chambers.

Elrohir returned to his chair to find that Legolas had not moved a muscle, odd for the normally ever moving elf. The door quickly opened once more to reveal Elladan carrying a tray of fruit and three mugs of steaming drink. *Good Morning, All!* he exclaimed boisterously, *I brought breakfast, thinking that we might be able to share breakfast on this fine day!* He then raised a single eyebrow as Elrohir shot him a glare that could be properly termed a 'death glare', before he looked at the pained grimace that was crossing Legolas's features. *Right,* he said, dropping his voice down to just above a whisper, *I'll be more quiet, I promise.* He then walked over and placed the tray on the bedside table, and sat down on the chair across from his brother, quickly taking stock of his friend's condition with his healer's practice. Not encouraged by what he saw, nonetheless, he still calmly reached for one of the steaming mugs of tea and held it out to his friend.

The only response that he received was for the golden head to turn away from the offered liquid, with the eyes remaining closed. Not one to be easily discouraged Elladan handed the mug of tea to his brother, who immediately took up the cause to get their friend to drink, he laid a hand on the prince's uninjured shoulder and whispered gently, *Legolas, I understand that you are not feeling well at all because of the poison, but the only way that any of us can help you is if you cooperate with us. You don't have to drink it all, but drink just a little. It will help you gain strength to recover.*

Legolas's emerald eyes flashed over at him for just a moment before he whispered, *It is only tea, correct? No sleeping herbs or anything of the like, yes?*

*All I put into the cup is tea, with a small bit of cinnamon and a dab of honey, just the way you prefer your tea to be brewed.* He smirked at the end, and decided to try humor once more to lighten the mood. *Did you really think that after our many years of our friendship that I wouldn't know how you prefer to have your tea prepared?*

He was awarded for his efforts with a slight twinkle in Legolas's eye as he took a sip from the mug that Elrohir was still holding in his hands. His pale lips then slightly tugged up into a smile as he whispered, *You are correct, Elladan, the tea is perfect. I thank you.* He then proceeded to steadily drink the rest of the contents of the mug before lying his head back against the pillows once more.

A soft knock sounded at the door before it creaked open to reveal Lord Elrond, looking refreshed after his night of rest, wearing his usual flowing maroon robes. He approached Legolas's bedside and smiled gently at his patient. *I am glad to see that you are awake, Legolas. That is always good to see after you come to Imladris unconscious, which seems to happen more often than not.*

The emerald eyes of the prince dropped away from the powerful elven lord and he whispered, *I am sorry to have been a trouble for you, Lord Elrond.*

Elrond sighed inwardly as he sat down on the side of the bed, and quietly said, *It is no trouble Legolas. I just am pleased that you are recovering. Now I have contacted your father and wife so they know of the situation. I expect to get some form of response from them soon. So you have nothing to worry about except your recovery.* To this he received no response as the emerald eyes glazed over in sleep once more, and Elrond looked over to Elladan who was looking slightly guilty, gazing at the now empty mug that had so recently been filled with Legolas's tea. *Thank you for your help, both of you.*

Both his sons nodded and Elladan answered, *We want him well as much as anyone, Ada. Besides, this is not the first time that I have given him drugged tea, you were just the one to actually put the sleeping powder in it this time, so I didn't have to lie.*

Elrond's gaze moved from Elladan to Elrohir and he raised an eyebrow at his appearance, *Elrohir, feel free to freshen up and get some rest, I understand that last night was not very restful for you and the last few days have been stressful. Elladan and I can take over watching Legolas.*

*You'll let me know if anything changes?* was Elrohir's immediate response, and once he received a nod from his brother he wearily rose from his chair and left the room. Elrond then turned to check on Legolas's condition, as Elladan took up the watch that his brother had held faithfully the entire night.

*~*~*~*~*~*

_King Thranduil,_

_I am writing to let you know that your son and his two guards have reached Imladris and are now under my protection. Sadly, I must let you know that Prince Legolas did not reach my boarders unscathed. The party was attacked by orcs shortly after crossing over the Misty Mountains, and your son took a poisoned arrow to his shoulder. Thanks to the quick actions of my sons and Glorfindel, he reached my halls in time for me to help him. I have but one worry. His reactions to treatment were slower than I have ever seen them, even though he has been injured worse than this previously. Has anything happened recently that could be affecting his health? Rest assured that he is having the best of care._

_Elrond Peredhel_

Thranduil reread the letter that had come by way of bird messenger that morning from Elrond for a third time before leaning back in his chair with a sigh. Why was it that every time he allowed Legolas to make the journey to Imladris without at least five guards he received word of bodily harm to his only son? "What am I going to do with you elfling?" Thranduil sail with a sigh running a hand through his hair worriedly. He looked down at the letter from Elrond once more and then allowed his glance to turn to a blank sheet of paper just waiting for him to pen an answer to send back with the falcon Elrond had sent with his message. He looked up once more at a tentative knock on his office door and he rose from his char to open the solid oaken door to reveal his daughter-in-law standing timidly, tears in her crystal blue eyes that were refusing to fall.

"You sent for me?" she said quietly before seeing the look on his face. Her control then broke and she burst out, "Have you received word from Elrond? Has Legolas reached Imladris? Has he been injured? Does he need me? What is happening?"

Her tears then began to fall as Thranduil gathered her into a fatherly hug, ushering her into his office as well as provide her some comfort. He knew that she and Legolas shared a very close bond, keeping it open while apart for comfort, Inwë must have felt something through the bond that was causing her worry. He settled her down on a plush overstuffed armchair, pouring her a fresh cup of tea.

"I have received a message from Imladris this morning. Legolas reached their boarders yesterday," he started gently, and then paused, trying to think of how to break the news to her as painlessly as possible.

He must have paused a moment too long as Inwë's eyes widened. "Ai,Valar," she breathed out a soft prayer, "Is he alright?"

Thranduil lowered himself into a nearby chair as he answered, "Elrond writes that he is recovering. He and his guards were attacked by orcs. He made it to Imladris in time."

Immediately Inwë was on her feet with a determined look on her fair features. Before she could leave the room in a rush he continued, "I have already called for provisions to be gathered. If you will just relax for a moment they, along with an escort will be ready to depart." Inwë sat back down once more and clutched her cup of tea as if she were drawing strength from its warmth. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly to give her comfort. "I will send ahead to let Elrond know you are coming. And to tell him to let Legolas know you are on your way, that should lift his spirits until you reach Imladris." He immediately knew that he should have stopped after sending word as her mood immediately dropped after his statement.

"L-lift his spirits?" she whispered. "Is he fading?"

Thranduil knelt down in front of her and took her tea cup away before holding her hands firmly in his own. "Elrond made no mention of fading," he said strongly, as if trying to force the notion from her mind as well as his own. He then continued more gently, "You know how he becomes when he is injured, especially when you are not near. I meant only, that he will recover more quickly if you are near him." He paused for a moment to look her straight in her watery blue eyes, and reached a hand to caress her cheek. "I think it will do you good to get away from the shadows surrounding Eryn Galen. Spending time under the healing eaves of Imladris with your bond mate will aid the both of you."

She nodded her understanding before grabbing his hand from her cheek and moving it to her abdomen. She told him softly, "You should know before I leave that within the year you shall again be a grandfather."

Thranduil looked up into the sparkling blue eyes as he felt the spark of new life growing beneath his hand amazement clear in his usually serious green eyes. A knock on the study door interrupted the tender moment causing Thranduil to rise to his feet once more, heading to the door. The lieutenant of his personal guard was revealed on the opposite side of the portal. "Everything is prepared, Lord Thranduil. We are ready to leave whenever Lady Inwë is prepared."

"Thank you, Tathen. I will put on traveling clothes and meet you in the courtyard momentarily." She then swept out of the office past the other two and rushed down the hall.

"She seems to have taken the news well." Tathen observed as Inwë disappeared around the corner, walking quickly.

Thranduil sighed before answering, "Let's hope that she took it as well as it appears." He then turned back to his desk and took his seat once more before looking back at the lieutenant. "I leave it in your capable hands to get her to my son safely. I fear for the two of them if any more blows come to their hearts so soon."

Tathen replied with a bow, his hand fisted over his heart in salute. "She shall make it there, that is a promise, my lord."

"I know," Thranduil said with a slight smile on his features at the devotion that was shown in the words of the elf in front of him. "Now, get to the courtyard, I will be there momentarily to see you off."

With another bow Tathen left for the courtyard as Thranduil sighed once more and grabbed his pen. He quickly penned his response to Elrond, praying that he was making the correct decision by sending his daughter-in-law so soon after his son had been attacked on the same path.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hey all! Sorry for the delay, but I am back and promise to try for regular updates. As always I would love to hear your thoughts, whether they are good or bad! Flames are welcome! Until next time 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Even the Leaves Fall

Chapter 9

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Lord Elrond,_

_Your letter sets my heart at ease. Knowing that my son is in the hands of the finest healer on this side of the Sundering Sea is a comfort in light of the news of the orc attack. I rest easy with the knowledge that you have guided him through similar wounds previously. As to his emotional state, directly prior to leaving for Imladris several of the warriors under his command were taken by the servants of the shadow. He has reacted to this newest loss in the same way as he has previously, by blaming himself. I am sorry, I cannot tell you anymore than this without betraying my son's confidence. If you feel he is in need of a lifting of his spirits, Inwë is leaving Eryn Galen even as I pen this reply. In such dark times as these, we must turn to our friends for aid and if there is anyone I trust with the care of my son, it is you my friend. _

_Remain strong,_

_Thranduil Oropherion_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elrond leaned back in his chair, unwittingly mirroring the King of Greenwood's motions when he received the Lord of Imladris' letter. Even with the small amount of information included in the response, what was written spoke volumes. Concern was the main feeling that the Elf Lord felt from the words written on the page, but from the matter of the penmanship used to write them suggested some new form of stress had fallen on the shoulders of the woodland king, more than just the news of his son's wounding. The news that Inwë was on her way to Imladris suggested that whatever had happened was effecting her as well as her husband, more than these losses tended to do in the past. Elrond sighed, more worried now than he had been before receiving the letter from Thranduil.

Physically the prince was recovering, slowly, but recovering all the same. His high fever had finally lowered to almost a normal temperature in the middle of the night, allowing him to finally rest in some semblance of peace at last. There was still the problem that he remained despondent, however. He only ate when absolutely necessary, and within the past day and a half he had only accepted a cup of tea and a few spoonfuls of broth from Aragorn, after becoming distrustful of all others while caught in his fevered dreams. The despondency and distrustfulness led to great difficulties in treating him in his weakened state.

The dark haired elven lord breathed out some tension at the prospect of Inwë coming to aid Legolas. Not only would her presence lift his spirits, aiding in his recovery, but she was also the most talented healer he had taught in the past several centuries. He had been disappointed to see her leave, but delighted that she had found happiness with the youngest prince of Eryn Galen, they both had deserved what they had found in each other.

Hope for a full recover came to the front of Elrond's heart as he stood to find Glorfindel in order to inform him to expect a party from Eryn Galen around the time they had originally expected Legolas to arrive. His steps then quickly returned him to his study to complete paperwork that he had neglected while healing both Legolas and Frodo.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Deep, gasping breaths ripped from his chest, pain flaring from his wounded shoulder as he leaned against the door to his balcony. He needed to be under the stars, hear the trees talk to him, and the free air float about him, he felt so cut off from the world when he was confined to his chambers as he had been since he had come to Imladris. He was almost there, almost to the freedom he so desperately thirsted for, but the last few steps seemed so far. His strength was waning quickly and he felt as coordinated as a new born foal, but he was determined to reach his goal.

He could just glimpse the cold light of the stars shining above he head as he stepped out from the shelter of the doorway, when his knees gave out beneath him. He landed with a thud and a pained moan as the glinting stars began to spin around his vision. His strength ebbed entirely and as darkness encroached on his sight he breathed, "Inwë," before he sank into unconsciousness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sun was shining brightly when Aragorn walked through the door to Legolas' suite carrying a tray of breakfast for his ailing friend. He entered without knocking, walking into the sitting room slightly bemused at its chilly temperature, before continuing on to the bedroom where he froze instantly. The large four-posted bed was completely empty. He had the peace of mind to set down the tray before beginning to search the suite.

Worry rose in his chest as his search stretched with no success. He was fighting back panic when he noticed the door leading to the balcony was open, allowing a chill breeze to enter the sitting room. Raising an eyebrow, he rushed forward to see if the prince had pulled his favorite way of escape: jumping off the balcony. He was surprised when his foot connected with something, causing him to trip and land on top of something that groaned at the unexpected contact.

The Dúnadan scrambled to his feet, looking at the pale features of his injured friend. He was concerned to see the normally bright green eyes were tightly closed and his pale skin felt like ice to the touch. Without hesitation, he took his friend into his arms and carried him into his chambers.

After pulling the covers as close around the still form as possible, and rebuilding the fire in the hearth, he returned to close the door to the balcony. It was then that Elrond entered the suite in his usual regal manner, raising a sculpted eyebrow at the fading look of alarm on his foster son's face. "Legolas' room was empty when I brought breakfast this morning. I found him but a moment ago unconscious on the balcony. Ada, he is so cold, I was just going to send for you."

Elrond nodded his understanding before asking, "He is in bed?" Aragorn nodded before following the lord of Imladris into Legolas' bed chamber. The master healer immediately went to the bedside and placed a hand on the pale, cool forehead, a look of concentration on his face. Meanwhile, Aragorn retrieved the tray of breakfast he had brought with him, hoping the smell of warm cinnamon-honey buns would help revive his friend, and knowing the hot tea would aid in warming his icy limbs.

As he walked quietly to the bedside, a smile grew on his features as Legolas blinked owlishly, coming back to consciousness. He looked confused between the features of the elven lord and his friend before Aragorn spoke up, "Good morning, my friend! How are you feeling today?"

Elrond left the prince's side, trusting him to respond best to Aragorn alone, in order to draw back the heavy drapes so the bright light of the sun could grace the chambers that had been dark for so long. His guess was that was the reason the prince had been trying to make the balcony last night, he had felt cut off from the world he was so connected to.

From the bed, Legolas managed to say, "C-c-cold," his voice weak, and cracking.

A smile crossed the man's features as he picked up the mug of tea from the elaborately designed tray and said congenially, "I thought that might be the case, so I've brought you some nice, hot tea to warm you. Also I thought you might be hungry, so while I was in the kitchens I picked up a few of your favorite cinnamon-honey buns. I know that if you don't eat them, I certainly will!"

Elrond hid a smile at the way his foster son was baiting the prince out of his unresponsiveness before returning to the bedside. "A bite of breakfast will do you good, Legolas," he said, a kind smile crossing his features, "If you can eat what Estel has brought for you, I'll see what he can do about getting you over to your window seat. If you stay wrapped in a blanket, I don't see why we cannot even open the window so you may converse with the elm who has been asking after your health since you arrived."

For the first time since his arrival, a spark of hope appeared in the green eyes, and he willingly ate the entire tray worth of breakfast Aragorn had brought for him. Elrond then left the two friends together as Aragorn helped the golden prince to walk unsteadily to the window seat. Once he was seated he wrapped a warm down blanket around the prince's shoulders before pulling the window open. He smiled when he saw the Prince's face light up from the contact with nature he had been wanting since he had come to his senses.

A smile spread across Legolas' features as the elm tree that had been his friend for many years began to talk to him. It had very plainly been worried for his wellbeing as he had to assure it of his continuing recovery before it allowed him to turn the conversation to any other topic. After several minutes he was able to convince the elm to tell him of the news from the valley as well as from the surrounding area which was a welcome distraction from the four walls of his guest bedroom.

Aragorn was surprised when he saw a blinding smile split the features of the Woodland Prince and looked at him questioningly. When his look was ignored, he spoke up, "I take it there is good news in the forest today?"

Legolas looked at him, the happiness plain in his now sparkling green eyes, "Inwë has entered the outskirts of the forest surrounding Imladris. She shall be here tomorrow night at the latest."

"That is good news indeed, my friend," Aragorn returned with a smile, pleased at the change he saw within Legolas, allowing himself to hope that the entire ordeal would be over soon, letting them all get on with their lives once more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. My computer contracted a virus and I've been fighting it valiantly for what seems like ages. So there is definitely a time jump between the last chapter and this one, but I feel like the story is dragging out enough as it is. Next chapter, the action comes back, and Inwë is back on the scene. Hopefully this next one will come out just a little faster, I'll try at least.

Thanks for the reviews, I love to hear what you think, and any suggestions you may have would be most appreciated. On that note, please review! Even if you don't like it, I can't improve if I don't get any input (also it motivates me to write faster). Thanks for reading!


End file.
